Trunks: After Cell: Legend's Ultimatum
This "movie" takes place before the timeline of the '''Trunks: After Cell '''story. The tale of Legend, possibly the most brilliant of the Red Ribbon Army scientists, begins before Son Goku destroyed the Red Ribbon Army as a child. The Fall of Red Ribbon The sounds of clicks and beeps filled the dank labratory of the young inventor. He turned a screw into the socket of a robotic arm, finishing the skeletal frame of a prototype he had been working on. Suddenly, a metal sliding door slammed open, announcing the entrance of the inventor's assisstant, Gero. The inventor didn't even bother to look up. "Young master Legend," said Gero, announcing himself. "Good morning, Gero," the inventor said. "Morning? Why, it's 3:00 PM," said Gero. "Does that mean it's not morning somewhere else?" the inventor asked. "I really believe you should come out of this cell sometime, master. The solitude seems to be getting to you," Gero said. His master, Legend, never came out of his labratory. All of his needs were either brought to him or were in the labratory. "Solitude? What is solitude? The lack of society, the lack of interaction? What is society anyways? Can one not survive just as well off their own skills and cunning?" he asked. "Forgive me, master, but that doesn't make any sense," Gero said, once again not understanding the words of his master. He often questioned if he was really wise and all knowing, or if he was a crazy sociopath. Or maybe even both. "Sense? What is sense? Just words, an attempt of human understanding. The common nature of humans is trying to understand the impossible, finding a complex method for the very simplest of phenomena, while leaving what matters to be up to those who can't think for themselves," said Legend. "I'm sorry, sir, but you've lost me," Gero said. "So common of you, to not understand just how little we can understand. Anyways, why is it that you have come to see me?" Legend asked, though not caring much himself. "The Red Ribbon Army has made an astounding discovery. A small orb of rock had crashed into one of the bases around a year ago, and thought to be a meteorite, other scientists had studied it. Amazingly, though, they found it to be indestructible, no method could crack it open. Now, it has transformed completely in nature, from white rock to orange crystal. A solitary red star is located in the middle of the orb. Further studies showed that it released an electromagnetic pulse. After intense research, we have determined it to be a Dragon Ball. There are six others, and if they are all gathered a mighty dragon will appear and a wish will be granted!" exclaimed Gero. "So?" Legend asked. "So?! This is amazing! With this, the Red Ribbon Army will finally rule the world!" Gero said. "Gero, I have mentioned this before, and I will once again. I do not care for the Red Ribbon Army, or any of it's success. They are only a means for me to test my inventions, to see the truth in artificial creation. Nothing more, nothing less. I ally myself with the Red Ribbon Army because they are far more powerful than the world's Royal Army, making them the most possible to rule the world. Thus, they are perfect for testing my inventions," Legend said. Category:Trunks: After Cell Category:Movies Category:Gozon